


《小浪花》

by elfvv



Category: Fandoms
Genre: HyukHae - Freeform, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfvv/pseuds/elfvv





	《小浪花》

“danger! 莫俏丽kiao娘嘿kiao娘嘿~”  
李东海在床上翻个面蒙上脑袋继续睡。  
电话响了几下就没声音了，过了几分钟，传来门铃声。  
昨晚李东海熬夜写剧本，对着电脑屏幕瞪眼瞪到凌晨两点，码出来不到两百字。不是他不好好写，只是他不会游泳啊！怎么让他生动描写水中戏水的男女主，他除了泡澡，连水洼都没进去过......

五个小时以后......  
李东海看着眼前的汪洋大海，以为自己还在做梦。半睡半醒地被李赫宰强行从家里拖拽到飞机上，然后就到了这里。  
一望无际的蓝色海洋，闪着金光的海滩，人不是很多，但是李东海确确实实看到了不远处赤身裸体晒日光浴的古铜色肉体，瞬间羞涩地别过眼睛看向旁边的李赫宰。  
“李总，咱们怎么到这来了，我剧本还没有写完......”  
“嗯，我听说你不会游泳，带你来学学。”  
李东海还没想好回答什么，李赫宰直接牵起李东海的手走向海边的度假别墅。

李赫宰很贴心的给李东海准备好了全套的行李，包括睡衣和泳裤。有了之前女仆装的阴影，李东海战战兢兢的接过李赫宰准备的泳裤，扭扭捏捏地不知道该怎么摆弄这条泳裤，生怕又是什么不得了的设计，不自觉就会想起之前的经历，李东海很没出息地脸红了。  
李东海还呆愣在原地不知道怎么办才好，李赫宰已经大大方方地开始脱衣服了。  
他没想像之前那样假装正人君子，还去另一个房间换，反正他俩赤身裸体不知道干过多少次了，换衣服没什么不能看的。  
李赫宰利落地举起双手脱掉上身的短袖T恤露出精壮的上半身，肌肉线条流畅清晰，胸肌结实饱满，腹部整齐的排列着八块腹肌。  
李赫宰把裤子也脱掉了，一瞬间露出了胯下的巨物，仿佛浓密的森林里匍匐的野兽，带给李东海无数甜蜜和恐惧，让李东海忍不住心悸。  
李赫宰能感受到李东海注视的目光，心里忍不住笑着李东海的可爱，表面上依旧平淡，淡定地穿上紧身包裹下半身的泳裤，泳裤拉的低低的，堪堪遮住关键部位，但是顺着巨根一直延伸到小腹茂盛生长的毛发隐隐露出几根。  
之前李赫宰的下体完全暴露在眼前的时候，李东海还没怎么样，反而是现在隐隐约约的诱惑让李东海瞬间羞红了整张脸，眼神不自然地从李赫宰胯下移开，不小心就和李赫宰对视了。  
李东海忍不住在心里大喊一声卧槽！刚才耍流氓的行为都让李总看到了！  
“李总，我..我.....”  
“你怎么还不换泳裤。”李赫宰的语气听起来很平静，下身也看似安分地藏在泳裤里，但是高高鼓起的小山丘还是显示了那吓人的尺寸。  
李东海的眼神又不自觉地飘到了那个，看了一眼又慌乱地闪开。  
“李编，你抓紧点时间。”李赫宰再一次提醒，但是完全没有让李东海一个人换衣服的意思，眼睛没有一丝掩饰地注视着李东海，表情依旧平静，似乎只是单纯催促李东海换衣服。  
“好......”李东海还是做不到正对着李赫宰换衣服，尽管已经赤裸相对很多次。  
李东海转身背对着李赫宰，扭扭捏捏把身上的半袖脱下去，李东海肤色很白，虽然没有李赫宰上半身紧实的肌肉，但是薄厚适中的一层脂肪均匀地铺开，没有一丝赘肉，摸起来却柔软舒适地让李赫宰爱不释手。  
随着李东海的动作，肩胛骨的抽动带动着李赫宰的心跳，每次后入的时候李赫宰特别喜欢吻李东海的肩膀，尤其是肩胛骨一动一动耸起的小包，总会留下李赫宰啃食的痕迹。  
停顿了一下，李东海开始脱裤子，然后用自己最快的速度穿好泳裤。尽管动作很快，但抬腿穿泳裤的瞬间也足够李赫宰欣赏到隐匿在臀缝里的那片隐秘紧致的地带。  
李东海换好泳裤，转过身来，李赫宰直接牵起他的手往外走，李东海没有像以前那样惊慌地躲开，反而心里甜丝丝的。

李赫宰随身背着一个运动包，领着李东海到沙滩椅上坐下，然后低头在包里翻找，拿出来一个透明的瓶子，冲李东海晃了晃。  
李东海吓得一激灵，他下意识的以为李赫宰掏出来的是一瓶润滑剂，赶忙慌乱地说：“别,不要吧......”  
“嗯？你不怕晒吗？”  
“啊？”做爱关晒什么事儿。  
李赫宰把瓶子放在旁边的矮桌上，然后又掏出来另一个小瓶，“还是涂一下吧，太阳很大，容易晒伤。”  
李东海仔细一看才知道原来是防晒霜还有精油，窘迫得想把自己埋沙子底下。  
李赫宰自顾自地打开瓶子开始涂防晒霜，自己草草抹完了手臂和前胸，然后自然地转身背对着李东海：“东海，帮我擦一下后背吧。”  
“啊？哦...好......”  
李东海把防晒霜挤在手上，对着李赫宰的后背却有些无从下手。两人做爱的时候，李东海摸过无数次李赫宰的后背，肌肉紧致结实，手感好的不行，无数次李东海都在李赫宰的后背上留下自己的抓痕。  
“东海？”  
在李赫宰的催促下，李东海的手附在李赫宰的后背上，笨拙地上下左右涂抹，把防晒霜和精油在后背均匀铺开。体温顺着手掌传递给李东海，甚至随着李东海的手，李赫宰会附和着动一下后背，让肌肤更加贴合。李东海尴尬极了，他总感觉自己抚摸李赫宰后背的动作特别的色情。三下两下，不敢多呆，草草就涂完了。

“来吧，我再帮你涂。”  
李赫宰十分自然地挤好防晒霜和精油，两个手掌相对在掌心涂抹均匀之后就附在了李东海的肌肤上。不只是后背，李赫宰从胳膊开始帮李东海涂抹，在肩膀的位置打转，然后直接顺着脖子、锁骨、胸膛一路向下，故意剐蹭到胸前敏感的一点。  
李赫宰手指上涂抹着精油十分润滑，故意摩挲着李东海的乳头，刺激下敏感的红缨瞬间坚硬挺立，高高的在胸膛凸起，旁边的大片红晕也凸起密密麻麻的小硬点。抹上精油以后乳头泛着亮晶晶的光泽，好像已经被人在嘴里肆意吮吸过。  
乳头太过敏感，李赫宰灵巧的手指在乳头顶端转圈，李东海忍不住呻吟出声。  
李赫宰没有多做停留，很快手掌继续向下，附在李东海的小腹上，故意使了点力道挤压前列腺上方的小腹，李东海忍不住抖了一下。  
李赫宰的工作做得细致至极，让李东海没想到的是，他居然半蹲半跪着帮他涂抹腿部。  
大腿根部的嫩肉极度敏感，李赫宰不轻不重的力道让李东海忍不住大腿打颤。  
李赫宰的手隔着布料揉搓着藏在里面的小可爱，但几下之后就离开了。这已经完全超出了涂抹防晒霜的界限，但是李东海无力反抗，甚至想要更多。  
被李赫宰的气息包围，那些羞涩的画面冲上了大脑，配合着李赫宰的鼻息仿佛一股电流，让李东海从头苏到脚趾头，身上的每一寸肌肤都被李赫宰撩拨地痒痒麻麻的，偏偏总是隔靴搔痒，不能真正满足，恨不得现在就抓住李赫宰的手狠狠抚摸自己的身体。  
李东海脸颊红晕，呼吸已经乱了，但是偏偏李赫宰淡定如初，仿佛真的只是单纯在帮李东海涂抹防晒霜，涂完之后没做停留就站起身来，只剩李东海瘫软在沙滩椅上，下身的泳裤已经明显鼓起了包。  
现在的情况异常窘迫，虽然他们现在在私人别墅的前面，沙滩上人很少，但是远处还是能看到一些走动的人。李东海没有办法站起来，下身已经勃起把泳裤鼓出来明显的山丘，他现在走一步都很困难。  
不知道为什么，李东海现在感觉身上的每一寸皮肤都火辣辣的，每一个毛孔都仿佛放大了触觉神经，异常敏感，渴望被爱抚。  
李东海的身体染上了一层不正常的粉红色，脸颊也铺满红晕，眉头皱着，晶亮的大眼睛也因为情欲的渲染变得迷离。  
“我操！”李赫宰拿起精油的瓶子一看，装模作样地摆出吃惊懊悔的样子，赶忙蹲下身子搂住李东海摇摇欲坠的肩膀。  
“东海你怎么样？对不起，我不小心拿错了，这个是催情精油，你还好吗？”  
是不是催情精油李赫宰事先怎么可能不知道，今天就是要看李东海主动的样子。  
李东海软趴趴地靠在李赫宰怀里，赤裸的肌肤紧贴着让李东海感觉很舒服，不自觉地蹭来蹭去，开始摩擦彼此的皮肤，发出满足的呻吟声。“赫宰......我不舒服.......”  
“那要赫宰帮帮你吗？”  
“不...不要在这里......”

李赫宰一把抱起软绵绵的李东海，李东海把脸藏进李赫宰的胸膛，身体不自觉地向李赫宰贴近，摩擦着李赫宰滚烫的皮肤。  
李赫宰环顾四周，不带迟疑地抱着李东海走到不远处的礁石后面。  
仅仅几步的距离，李东海却已经忍耐不住，一口含住了李赫宰的乳头，被李赫宰抱在怀里，像小孩吃奶一样，嘴巴一撅一撅地吮吸李赫宰的乳头。  
感受到李东海炽热的口腔和灵活湿滑的小舌头在乳头上来回舔舐，李赫宰轻笑出声，把李东海放下来让他背靠在礁石上。  
“唔嗯...”滚烫的皮肤猛然触碰到冰冷的礁石，李东海忍不住舒服地呻吟，扭动着身体想要贴合更多的肌肤暂时缓解体内的燥热。  
看着已经被催情效果完全吞噬的李东海瘫软的样子，李赫宰不安分的手在李东海布满情欲的肌肤上来回抚摸，一边都戏谑：“小浪货已经忍不住了？”  
李赫宰的手一点点抚摸李东海的胸膛到小腹，但就是不进入正题，指尖好像带着火，在李东海身上点到哪，李东海就感觉哪着火了一样。  
真的忍不住了，好难受，催情效果越来越强烈，李东海感觉全是有好多蚂蚁在啃食他的皮肤，瘙痒难耐就想让李赫宰亲亲他摸摸他，下半身禁锢在泳裤里膨胀紧绷地难受。  
李东海拿住李赫宰的手放在泳裤上，气若游丝，说话声都打着颤：“帮我脱了它好不好......”  
李赫宰的手附在泳裤的鼓包上，隔着布料有轻有重地挤压，感受阴茎在手中再次变大的过程。  
隔靴搔痒的感觉特别不好，“嗯...嗯....”李东海的呻吟声带着哭腔，他忍不住自己伸手去脱裤子。  
李赫宰没有拦着他，反而享受地注视着李东海自己解开裤带，把泳裤推到膝盖出，笔直的玉茎生机勃勃地弹跳出来，摇头晃脑地冲李赫宰打招呼。  
李赫宰坏心眼儿地弹了一下李东海的龟头，惩罚性地在李东海耳垂上狠狠咬了一口。  
李东海倒吸一口冷气，推了李赫宰一下，李赫宰反握住他的手臂缓缓向上摩挲，唇舌顺着耳垂一路向下抚慰起来。  
李赫宰口腔里的温度也很高，柔软的细肉被双唇紧密地包裹起来，一下一下地啄吸，周遭皮肤被灵巧游移的舌尖来回舔得濡湿晶亮。  
触碰间发出的水声越来越强袭响亮，又因距离过近被无限放大。以及不远处大海拍打着浪花，轰隆轰隆发出响声，在李东海耳边反复回荡着。令他体内的燥热逐渐被安抚，反而令人心悸的耻意慢慢涌上心头，露天沙滩上的野战，让李东海忍不住抖动身体，害怕和羞耻反而更加深了催情的效果。  
李赫宰的手颇有力道的在李东海打腰部握紧摩擦着，将他牢牢固定在身前。双手向下揉捏这他的臀瓣，皮肤本就因为催情精油而散发着粉红色，现在被李赫宰大力揉搓后留下更深刻的红印，酥麻的触感从两人相贴处不断传来。  
但是李赫宰就是不去管李东海已经流下口水的玉茎。“乖，忍不住就自己摸摸。”  
李赫宰滚烫的呼吸一下一下喷在李东海的耳孔里，让他的身体不自禁颤抖着，他只觉得头脑燥热，心跳的速度骤然快了起来，手也鬼使神差地握住自己的玉茎开始一下一下撸动。  
李赫宰嘴唇下移，舔着李东海胸口的皮肤，划出一道暧昧的水渍，在左边的乳晕上舔了几下，一下叼住李东海的乳头开始用力啃咬。奶头像是吸水被泡大，肿胀成红艳艳的小石子，坚硬地凸起在胸前，被李赫宰用牙齿轻咬着向上拉扯，又左右拨弄，另一边的胸口也被手指大力揉捏。  
李东海软的差点扶不住自己的肿胀的阴茎，李赫宰感受到怀里人的无力，于是变环住李东海勃起的阴茎撸动起来，李东海双腿猛地抻了一下，重重地喘息出声，从喉咙深处发出尖叫呻吟。  
龟头开始一点点分泌精液，刚渗出来一点就被李赫宰不停撸动的双手带满整个肉棒。  
李赫宰突然停下来，从口袋里拿出来一小瓶。瓶子显然比刚才的精油瓶要小很多，一看就是便携装。李赫宰打开瓶子，把里面的液体全部倒在掌心上，两手掌心相对把液体摸均匀，右手再次握住李东海的肉棒开始撸动，冰凉的触感让李东海一激灵。  
李赫宰让李东海享受的同时当然不会忘记自己的目的，下一秒李东海就感受到李赫宰掰开自己的双腿，手指沾着冰冷的精油在揉按了两下之后就闯入了自己的后穴。  
有了精油的润滑进入不是很难，但是李东海还是颤抖了一下。括约肌紧缩将李赫宰的半截手指卡的很紧。  
李赫宰并没有理会这股抗拒，强硬的撑开穴口捅了进去，来回轻轻抽插了两下，待李东海放松了一下便迅速地又插进了一根手指。  
两指在后穴抠挖揉按着，将精油涂抹开，后穴里的手指增加到了三根，肆意地在肠道内壁上剐蹭冲撞着，把精油传送到肉壁最深处，涂满小穴的每一处褶皱。  
做完这些工作，李赫宰的手就离开了小穴，等待着自己的福利。  
麻痒的感觉先从后面的肛门传来，紧接着阴茎也跟着痒起来。这种又酸又痒的感觉像是再次点燃的一团烈火，沿着密集的神经烧遍全身。  
李东海一边喘气一边扭动身体，紧紧背靠在冰冰凉的礁石上，妄图消弭着无处不在的酥痒，却越动药效越厉害，不一会儿，李东海就完全背躺礁石上，浑身潮红，春情荡漾地呻吟。  
“赫宰...赫宰..帮我......”  
“想我怎么帮你？嗯？”  
李赫宰故意用下体撞了撞李东海肿胀的阴茎，懂事的李东海强撑起身体，蹲下给李赫宰脱裤子，雄伟的巨物立刻弹跳出来，阴茎肿胀地不成样子，连上面青紫的筋脉都清晰可见。  
李东海舔舔嘴唇，不带迟疑地从龟头吞下李赫宰的巨根。小小的嘴巴瞬间被撑得酸软，李东海尽力长大整个口腔也只能勉强含入一小半李赫宰的阴茎。  
李东海边用嘴巴努力吞吐巨物，边抬眼讨好地看着李赫宰，李赫宰轻抚着李东海的发顶，鼓励地拍拍他的头。让李东海的口腔更贴近自己的阴茎。  
没几下，李东海的嘴巴就被顶撞地酸疼，含不住巨根就从嘴巴里掉了出去。  
李赫宰稍微用力把瘫软的李东海拉起来，拍拍他的屁股示意他背过去，李赫宰要后入。  
李东海听话地撑在礁石上，软腰下压，光滑紧实的屁股高高翘起，正是方便李赫宰插入的高度。完全被情欲冲击的大脑感受不到羞耻，只想要被李赫宰狠狠贯穿缓解小穴的酥痒。  
“海海已经受不了了啊。”李赫宰摸了摸李东海已经带水的阴茎，然后扶住自己的巨根一下子狠狠插进后穴。  
“啊！！”李东海控制不住地尖叫出来，李赫宰粗暴的动作恰到好处地减轻了瘙痒，他忍不住夹紧李赫宰的肉棒，让李赫宰的动作舒缓他的痛苦。  
身后的摩擦一刻不停止，前面又重新被握住。李东海被快感猛烈地冲刷着，思维漂浮着，只能紧紧扒着眼前的礁石，指节泛白。  
被催情精油彻底涂抹的小穴，神经更加敏感，李东海能清晰地感觉到肠壁被肉刃推挤开的，甚至能感受到李赫宰肉棒上青筋的凸起，在肠壁内侧狠狠摩擦，摩擦间带出过电般的快感。  
李东海的后穴又紧又热，肠壁层层叠叠严密地包裹着李赫宰的肉棒，插进去时遭受着强烈的压迫，抽出时又被极力挽留着。李赫宰忍不住吼出声。  
李赫宰顶入时狠狠撞上前列腺，李东海尖叫着发出呻吟，顶上了那凸起的一点，李东海再也控制不住浪叫，“啊！！唔..嗯啊.....啊.....”呻吟声绵软延长。  
远处大海拍打着礁石，激起高耸的浪花。躲在礁石后面的李赫宰李东海，“啪啪啪”肉体撞击，以及小穴处抽插带出的“噗呲噗呲”声，都像是更致命的催情。  
李赫宰对准那凸起的一点猛烈地撞击，李东海早就分不清脸上是滴溅的的海水，还是承受不住撞击喷涌的泪水，“嗯.....停....停下.....啊....”李东海的呻吟早就带着哭腔，软绵绵地向李赫宰求饶。  
“口是心非。”李赫宰轻笑一声，猛地朝他的顶端弹动一下，后穴里的肉棒也重重地从前列腺擦过，“你明明舒服得不行。”  
终于在蹭过某一处肠壁时，李东海拔高声音尖叫出来，喷涌出来的精液打在礁石上，绽出一朵浪花一样的纹路，稀稀拉拉的白浊布满礁石。  
趁着李东海还没完全回过神的当口，李赫宰猛地将人侧个身，抬起李东海的一条腿，从侧面再次插进小穴。  
刚刚高潮过后的李东海无力地把腿搭在李赫宰的肩膀上，小穴一张一合紧紧包裹着肉棒，只能被动地承受李赫宰猛烈地撞击。  
李东海的玉茎仍旧一抽一抽的，半勃着没有完全瘫软，李赫宰抓住时机不可不停歇地撸动，很快可爱的肉棒再次扬起倔强的龟头，在李赫宰的掌心里生机勃勃。  
李东海的肌肉和大脑都失去了控制，只觉得浑身酸软，像是被扔在半空中，就像是泡在海水里，找不到着力点，被李赫宰顶到腾空，唯一的支撑点就在两人结合的小穴处。强烈的快感让他着迷。

“si onl ksjdl ge......”（英文我瞎写的）  
李东海猛地睁大眼睛，紧紧捂住嘴巴，慌乱和害怕快要溢出瞳孔。不远处听到了有人的声音。  
“嘘，不怕。”李赫宰紧紧抱住李东海让他不要出声，但是肉棒的动作却一点不停歇。  
李东海疯狂地摇着头，想要推开李赫宰却根本推不动，只能默默承受着李赫宰的撞击。他害怕被别人看到这么疯狂迷乱的样子，小穴大开，被男人粗暴地操干着，分不清是肠液还是精油，一滴一滴从小穴流出来打在沙滩上。  
李东海用力咬着嘴唇，黏腻的鼻音却不可抑止地从鼻腔泄露出来，带着恐惧却尾音婉转。随时可能被别人参观做爱现场的惊慌和恐惧让李东海忍不住一下子再次射了出来，因情欲而潮湿的眼角静静淌下一滴泪来。  
那个人已经走远，并没有发现躲在礁石后面做爱了两人。  
李赫宰舔掉李东海眼角的泪，“宝贝，真棒。”  
李东海此时犹如破碎的气球，只能发出断续的呻吟声。  
李赫宰大力搂住李东海的腰肢，对准小穴狠狠操干，将肉棒递送到肠道最深处，高潮中的后穴将李赫宰的肉棒咬得死紧。“小浪货。”  
李赫宰俯身吻掉李东海睫毛上的泪滴，用力桶开紧缩的肠壁，狠狠抽插两下，在李东海的呜咽声中射了出来。  
彻底没有一丝一毫力气的李东海瘫软在李赫宰怀中，李赫宰抱起软绵绵的李东海回到别墅，耐心地帮他洗漱，泡在浴缸里，精液还从小穴里一股股的流出来。

 

李东海不知道自己睡了多久，醒来的时候身体已经散架了，不想起身，全身只有两只圆溜溜的大眼睛可以随意支配。  
李赫宰端着一碗热粥进来，每次酣战后李东海只能吃流食，给醒来的李东海喂粥已经成了两人做爱后的习俗。  
来到了海边，李赫宰贴心的准备了李东海最喜欢的海鲜粥，里面加入了许多昂贵的鲍鱼海参。  
其实李东海小声嘟囔，“你给我准备一些正常的剧本，比喂我多少昂贵的粥都好啊。”  
李赫宰听到了，轻轻地笑着，“我这里有一个长期剧本，佣金丰厚，轻松闲适，还不怕解约，你感兴趣吗？”  
“嗯？什么剧本？”  
“演我男朋友，一辈子。”


End file.
